Underlying Secrets (traduction)
by DKYYDD
Summary: Avez-vous déjà imaginé que Tsuna puisse cacher quelque chose d'énorme qui l'aurait laissé traumatiser quand il était plus jeune? Oneshot appartenant a FinoalCielo


**KHR appartient à Akira Amano**

 **Le texte appartient à FinoalCielo (j'ai demandé l'autorisation)**

 **La traduc' m'appartient**

 **Ndt: C'est ma première traduc' soyez pas trop méchant ... Je vous jure j'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle possible**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, alias Vongola Decimo était connu pour être une personne de nature gentille et compréhensive. En raison de cela, de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient à son propos.

Certains disaient qu'il pouvait stopper une guerre avec un simple sourire. D'autre encore racontait qu'il cherchait toujours une méthode pacifique pour résoudre les conflits. Certaines personnes déclaraient qu'il allait sauver les Vongolas. Alors que d'autres assuraient qu'il les conduirait droit à leur perte (Croyez-moi, personne ne fut aussi surpris qu'eux lorsque ce petit brun à l'apparence faible montra ses crocs pour la première fois).

Il y avait de nombreuses rumeurs et personne ne connaissait la vérité. Toutefois,s'il y avait bien une rumeur sur laquelle tout le Monde sous-terrain s'accordait, c'était que le Decimo était très possessif et protecteur envers tout ce qu'il considérait comme sien.

-Cette habitude, il l'avait prise dans la douleur.

Tsunayoshi était rabaissé avec de nombreuses injures : inutile, faible, pathétique, gâchis d'espace, nul, sans valeur, indigne. Tous les gens s'accordaient sur l'idée de l'insulter jusqu'à ce que Reborn arrive et ne jette tous ses préjugés à la poubelle. Il y avait encore des jours où Tsuna se pensait inutile qu'avant mais il était sur une bonne voie. Il avait des amis ; des amis très proche sur lesquelles il pouvait compter et avec qui il était, justement très protecteur et

possessif.

Ce que personne ne savait était que sous cette personnalité de Dame. Un monstre attendait seulement que l'on ose s'attaquer à lui. C'était une seconde personnalité, se manifestant uniquement lorsque cela était nécessaire.

Si Tsuna essayait, il pouvait réussir à faire des choses que nul ne pouvait imaginer. Mais Tsuna n'avait jamais tenté. Il n'avait jamais essayé de faire quelque chose : jamais fourni d'effort dans ce qu'il faisait.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui avait changé depuis que Reborn était arrivé, était que le monstre tapis en lui s'était grandement renforcé.

Sawada Tsunayoshi était une personne observatrice : il se cachait juste derrière une personnalité de Dame. Après tout, qui pourrait survivre dans un monde où l'on tente continuellement de vous blessez physiquement, mentalement et émotionnellement ? Il avait besoin d'observer pour trouver une échappatoire lorsqu'on le harcelait. Besoin d'observer les expressions de ces agresseurs pour savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire de lui.

Dès qu'il se passait quelque chose, Tsuna observait, mais personne ne le réalisait. (Seul les gens tentant de le prendre en embuscade remarquait ce don).

Personne n'était au courant de ce talent, personne sauf lui-même. Il avait remarqué cette capacité lorsqu'il avait sept ans. Le jour où une personne avait réussi à passer la sécurité qui les protégeait sa mère et lui pendant qu'il faisait les courses.

(Ce jour-là, il y avait d'importante promotion que sa mère ne pouvait pas rater. Il était déjà trop tard quand il s'était rendu compte qu'on était en train de lui acheter des vêtements pour filles. Il avait été très gêner lorsque Reborn était tombé sur les photos.)

La première heure, il n'y avait eu aucun évènement anormal : tout allait bien donc le jeune garçon ignorait la personne qui les suivait. Toutefois, après un quart d'heure il sortit son téléphone et regarda derrière lui avec

le reflet avant de devenir fébrile :

-Il y avait un stalker.

Le stalker l'avait repéré et cherché à se fondre dans le paysage sans succès. Tsuna repéra le pistolet derrière son dos. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa le danger qu'il planait sur lui. La petite voix dans sa tête approuvait. La même petite voix qui l'avait aidé à se sortir de nombreuses situations dangereuses.

Il tenta de s'enfuir avec sa mère mais, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il tomba dans l'inconscience. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'avoir vu le visage horrifié de sa mère.

En se réveillant, le petit Tsuna remarqua qu'il était fermement ligoté à une chaise et que sa mère était dans un coin, encore inconsciente.

-Craquement-

En tournant sa tête en direction de la porte, il vit un homme assez gros avec une expression méprisante sur le visage.

" On dirait que tu es réveillé, jeune Vongola. " commença l'homme. Tsuna ne répondit rien mais se mit à trembler légèrement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était les Vongola et ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait été kidnappé. Il voulait aussi savoir ce qui était arrivé aux pathétiques gardes du corps qui étaient sensés les protéger lui et sa mère.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais personnellement veiller sur toi." L'homme eut un nouveau rictus qu i activa la sonnette d'alarme dans la tête de l'enfant.

Soudain, l'homme le saisit, le souleva, le mit face à sa mère et plaça le canon de son arme au niveau de la tête de celle-ci. L'enfant se raidit et écarquilla les yeux. L'homme lui dit quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Il fixait l'arme qui était sur le point de tuer sa mère.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Tsuna tenta de se libérer en mordant la main de son agresseur. L'homme lâcha prise et hurla de douleur. Il fit tomber l'arme prêt de Tsuna qui s'en saisit.

" -Toi, sale gosse… "

Avant que l'homme ne puisse faire quoique ce soit., Tsuna lui tira dessus et il s'effondra comme un sac à patate. Tsuna, encore sous le choc, lâcha l'arme et regarda ses mains : il avait dorénavant du sang dessus.

L'homme n'était pas encore mort mais Tsuna était sous le choc.

-Bam-

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit et que les gardes du corps pénètrent à l'intérieur. Ils comprirent rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé mais ne firent rien pour réconforter l'enfant traumatisé.

Tsuna se souvenait vaguement qu'il avait été ramené chez lui et qu'on l'avait menacé en lui disant de "n'informer personne de cet évènement, sinon, eux y risquait gros".

Il s'était assis quelques minutes avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il était resté sous le choc et ne se rappelait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Toutefois, il réalisa qu'il s'était lavé. Et qu'il devrait réitérer son acte si quelqu'un auquel il tenait était blessé de nouveau.

Après cette réalisation, il eut une longue crise de panique sans être désolé pour l'homme qu'il avait tué. Au besoin, il serait prêt à recommencer. Toutefois, il devrait agir plus vite la prochaine fois, avant de se faire kidnapper. Il devrait agir avant ces pathétiques gardes du corps.

Au début, il faisait ça uniquement pour protéger sa mère. Mais à l'arrivée de Reborn, sa famille s'était agrandie. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, Chrome, Mukuro, Haru, Kyoko et pleins d'autres furent ajoutés à sa liste.

Il ne savait pas quand Reborn se rendrait compte qu'il faisait partie de la Famille mais il en faisait belle et bien partie. Et Tsuna voulait le protéger à tout prix. Le monstre apparaitrait si n'importe lequel d'entre eux était en danger.

-Sawada Iemitsu ne ferait jamais partie de cette famille.

Sawada Iemitsu était un idiot. Bien sûr, il s'était imposé en tant que Jeune Lion des Vongolas mais en fin de compte il était un idiot. Et aujourd'hui : c'était le pompon.

Tous les alliés proches des Vongolas ( le Nono et ses gardiens, les Shimon, les Gigleo Nero, les Arcobaleno, les Cavallone, la Varia et les hauts placés du CEDEFF) restaient bouche bée face au fait que cet homme osait dénigrer à ce point les gardiens en leur présence. Même Reborn était choqué et ne le cachait pas.

« Vous êtes la honte de la Famille ! Mon fils a été assez naïf pour croire que vous étiez capable de le protéger. Vous devriez aller rôtir en Enfer. » Iemitsu était de plus en plus énervé face au visage neutre qu'affichait les gardiens.

Tout le monde envoya un regard au jeune brun qui restait calme. Et se tournant face à son fils, Iemitsu dit : « Tuna-kun ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais radier ses gardiens inutiles et t'en fournir d'autres. »

Il fut coupé par la soudaine apparition de la Volonté de son fils qui le refroidis en quelques secondes.

« Ferme-la… » Dit Tsuna, en serrant ses poings tellement fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau « Qui es-tu pour me dire de remplacer mes gardiens ? »

Iemitsu remis sa mâchoire qui c'était décroché à la vue de la Flamme de son fils, avant de durcir son regard : « Je suis ton père Tsuna, j'ai le droit de te guider et de corriger tes erreurs. »

Il y eut un blanc et Reborn maudit Iemitsu pour sa stupidité.

La frange de Tsuna couvrit ses yeux, rendant impossible à quiconque de déchiffrer son expression. « Un père qui n'a jamais été là pour me guider durant les quatorze premières années de ma vie ? »

Tout le monde se gela face au ton froid employé par le jeune et gentil boss.

Iemitsu soupira avant de reprendre la parole : « Tsuna, je sais que tu me hais à cause de ça mais je travaillais et je ne pouvais pas partir. Tu dois me croire maintenant. »

« Te croire !? » Tsuna frappa la table avec son ponig. Tout le monde pouvait sentir l'aura rageuse qti émanait du jeune boss. Reborn, se frappa ouvertement le front, inquiétant encore plus l'assemblée.

« Te croire !? » Répéta à nouveau le jeune brun « Pourquoi devrais-je croire un homme quine l'a jamais mérité ? Un homme que veut remplacer mes gardiens ! Un homme qui nous a laissé seul maman et moi ! »

Iemitsu tenta de dire quelque chose mais il fut une fois de plus, coupé par Tsuna. « Je vais te le dire pour la dernière fois : ne te mêle pas de mes affaires. J'ai choisi mes gardiens et je crois en eux contrairement à toi. Aussi, si tu tentes encore fois de leur nuir, je te ferai personnellement regretteer de m'avoir fait nommer Dixième. »

« -Tsun… »

« Ferme-la ! je n'ai pas besoin de tes pathétiques excuses ! Elles ont été pathétiques et le resteront ! »

Iemitsu serra les dents de colère. Il était surpris comme tous les autres. Le brunet de nature calme s'énervait pour le première fois.

« Tsunayoshi ! » Iemitsu serra une nouvelle fois les dents. Je suis ton père et tu me dois le respect. »

« Respect que tu n'as jamais mérité. » Tsuna répliqua avant de se rassoir sur sa chaise et de demander « Quand vas-tu aller voir maman ? »

Reborn se raidit et transforma Léon en arme alertant ainsi les autres ue les choses risquaient de dégénérer. Le tueur savait que le sujet était sensible chez son élève, et, au besoin il devrait être prêt à l'épauler face au blond.

Iemitsu soupira d'exaspération, « Tsuna, pour la dernière fois, ta mère peu attendre. »

« C'est son anniversaire demain. »

Les choses dégénéraient plus vite que prévu. Reborn et les autres décidèrent de garder le silence pour l'instant.

« Tsuna, ta mère peut attendre. En outre, si tu es inquiet pour elle, sache qu'elle va bien. Je me suis assurée qu'il y est quelqu'un pour la protéger. Et nous avons des problèmes plus urgents. »

Avant qu'il n'est pu ajouter quoique se soit, un innocent stylo fut envoyé dans sa direction en lui égratinant, au passage la joue droite.

Tout le monde pâlit lorsqu'ils virent le trou dans le mur provoquer par ce même innocent stylo. Reborn eut un rictus. C'était une bonne idée d'avoir enseigné cela de force à son élève. Les résultats étaiebnt impressionnants. (Imaginez la surprise des gens lorsqu'ils entraient dans la chambre du brun et se faisaient attaquer par des stylos.)

« Ta mère peut attendre. » Répéta lentement Tsuna avant de répondre « Es-tu en ttrain de me dire que maman est en train d'attendre un mari inutile, uniquement capable de de s'occuper de ses papiers et marrier à elle juste pour avoir un successeur à la tête du CEDEF !? »

Le silence qui s'installa dans la pièce laissa tous les invités sous le choc.

Iemitsu souffla, « Tsu… »

« Ferme-la ! Pour quelqu'un qui place le Famille avant la famille ; tu n'as pas le droit de me dire de faire quoique ce soit ! Tu n'es qu'une espèce de menteur depuis que tu te vqntes d'être une personne proche de sa famille ! »

Tout le monde se recula légèrement tout en continuant d'observer la joute verbale. Se demandant comment les choses avaient pu autant dégénérer. Iemitsu était trop têtu pour arrêter de se disputer avec Tsuna.

Tsuna était frustré par l'homme devant lui. Il se rappelait clairement se qui lui était arrivé lorsqu'il avait sept ans. Il se rappelait clairement ce qu'il avait dû faire pour protéger sa mère car son inutile père n'avait pas pu le faire.

Cet homme ne savait rien : rien de se qu'il avait traversé après avoir commis ce meutre. Comment il avait été brisé, comment il…

Il devait savoir, même s'il ne le méritait vraiment pas.

Il en avait assez, et de toute façon, le monstre qu'il tentait vainement de maîtriser s'était libéré.

« Ferme-la ! » Tsuna serra les dents et tout le monde se redressa à l'entente de ce ton autoritaire.

Avant de commettre la moindre erreur, Iemitsu se tut ; cette nouvelle voix imposait l'obéissance : le parfait contraire de sa propre « voix de boss ».

« Je ne me disputerai plus avec toi sur ce sujet. Tu vas rentrer à la maison avec maman. Tu vas me laisser avec mes gardiens. Tu vas être rétrogradé. Tu vas arrêtre de mettre to nez dans mes affaire et tu réapparaitras plus jamais face à moi. »

Iemitsu allait rétorquer mais s'arrêta en voyant la flamme de dangereusité qui dansait dans les yeux de son fils. C'était son « expression de boss » une facette qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec les inconnus. C'était l'expression qu'il n'utilisait jamais avec ses amis proches ou sa famille.

Toutefois, Iemitsu n'était plus son père, Reborn l'était. Et le serait toujours. Reborn méritait son respect et sa confiance contrairement à Iemitsu.

« Savais-tu que j'avais tué un homme lorsque j'avais sept ans ? »

Tsuna étaient conscients des regards incrédules que l'on lui lançait mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il devait leur parler des erreurs de son père. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« J'avais sept ans la première fois qu'un assassin a tenté de nous éliminer ma mère et moi. Alors que nous étions en rain de faire des courses. Mon hyper intuiton s'était activé et elle me disait de fuir et d'appeler de l'aide. Mais j'étais trop naïf et je ne l'ai pas suivi. Tu sais, je croyais que les « protecteurs » que tu avais envoyé allaient faire leur travail .»

Iemitsu et les autre écoutaient attentivement Tsuna mais ne voyaient pas ou il venait en venir.

« Tes pathétiques « protecteurs » ne nous ont pas trouvé assez rapidement pour m'empêcher de tuer cet homme. Les « Protecteurs » que tu avais envoyé ont été doublés par un assassin. Ta sécurité a été brisée et maman et moi en avons fait les frais. »

Tsuna ne s'arrêta pas, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il était agacé, frustré et en colère. Il voulait que le blond parte maintenant mais il savait qu'il devait le lui dire.

« Savais-tu qu'il était sur le point de tuer maman face à moi ? si je n'étais pas intervenu, maman ne serait plus là. J'ai réussi à m'échapper de sa prise et à lui prendre de l'arme avant de lui tirer dessus. »

Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air et toute l'assistance avait dans les yeux un mélange de choc et de colère.

« Il n'est pas mort sur le coup mais j'ai comme même été traumatisé. Les gardiens que tu avais envoyé étaient inutiles. J'ai dû m'occuper des autres assassins qui ont réussi à passer ta sécurité pour être sûr que maman ne serait pas blessé. Te rends tu compte à quel point ça a été dur pour moi ? C'est uniquement lorsque Reborn est arrivé que j'ai pu me détendre. »

Iemitsu se sentait honteux et baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir les regards qu'on lui laissait pour comprendre qu'on le fixait avec déception.

« Sans parler des séquelles… » Tsuna marmonna ces derniers mots mais Reborn ne le força pas à entrer dans les détails. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Tsuna posa à nouveau son regard sur Iemitsu. « Donc ne me dit pas que maman en sécurité avec tes hommes. Tu vas retourner là-bas, te rendre utile et veiller sur elle à ma place. Tu ne la traitras plus comme un objet que l'on utilse au besoin pour le jeter après. »

Tout le monde maintenait le silence. Silence qui fut brisé par le déclic d'une arme. Se tournant dans la direction du bruit, ils tombèrent sur Reborn avec une expression meurtrière sur le visage.

L'homme plaça son arme sur la tête d'Iemitsu et lui ordonna de partir.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour comprendre qu'il n'avait plus sa place ici.

Reborn tourna son regard vers son élève il était toujours en colère mais s'était légèrement calmé. « Tu as mentionné des « séquelles » que voulais tu dire Dame Tsuna ? »

Tout le monde (sauf Tsuna) avaient cette question gravée dans la tête. Tsuna se tendit, soupira et s'assit plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Il ferma les yeux et reprit son souffle avant de reprendre la parole : « J'avais sept ans, Reborn. Crois-tu vraiment que tuer une personne ne m'affecterait pas ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda calmement Lambo.

Tsuna n'attendit pas longtemps avant de lui répondre : « Je suis devenu suicidaire ».

Personne n'arrivait à concevoir ce que le brun était en train de dire. Ils étaient encore plus choqués qu'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu durant l'heure précédente. Reborn qui avait déjà compris les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation serra encore plus son arme.

« Quand as-tu arrêté ? »

« Je n'ai jamais réellement arrêté de l'être. »

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux à cette réponse pleine de sens.

« Quoi ? » C'était Yamamoto qui avait pris la parole cette fois.

Tsuna ferma les yeux, « Je l'ai vraiment été jusqu'à l'arrivée de Reborn. La première année fut horrible. J'avais presque réussi à en finir mais ma mère me découvrit et déjoua ma tentative. Après c'était plus quelque chose du genre « Je vais vivre pour ne pas la laisser seule comme Iemitsu l'a fait. » donc mes pulsions se sont calmées.

Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne bougea pas. Il se souvint d'autre chose « Je n'ai pas complètement arrêté mais je n'ai plus mis ma vie en jeu. A la place, je me coupais quand je me trouvais trop inutile. Ce n'est que quand Reborn est arrivé que j'ai totalement arrêté. »

Tout le monde tut jusqu'à ce que Reborn ne les regarde et ne leur demande de sortir. Ils ne prirent pas de temps avant de s'exécuter à part les gardiens qui avaient eu une pointe d'hésitation. Ce n'est que quand le tueur leur dit qu'ils pourraient revenir plus tard qu'ils partirent.

Reborn se dirigea alors vers le brun et, ignorant sa fierté et le pris dans ses bras. Tsuna choqué par cette action, tenta de comprendre mais quand la voux de Reborn résonna, il se laissa aller.

« C'est bon Tsuna, tu peux te lâcher maintenant. »

Juste avec ça, la barrière s'effondra. Tsuna enraula ses bras autour de la nuque de son tuteur et enfonça sa tête dans le creux de son cou avant de se mettre à pleurer extériorisant ainsi la détresse accumulée pendant de nombreuses années.

Reborn ne dit rien, il maintenait simplement sa prise sur son élève le laissant pleurer. Il voulait tuer Iemitsu pour son inconscience mais cela attendrait, son élève avait besoin de lui.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, et, même après avoir arrêté de pleurer, Tsuna refusait de lâcher son tuteur. Reborn remarqua ce fait et porta le brun jusqu'à son lit, à la droite de son bureau. (Ils avaient fait ça car les gardiens avaient remarqué que Tsuna finissait souvent épuisé sur le canapé à cause de son travail excessif, n'ayant plus assez d'énergie pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre.)

Reborn garda le brun dans ses bras : il ne le lâcherai pas avant de s'assurer qu'il aille mieux.


End file.
